


First times

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alex saves the day, Desmond lives!, He lives!, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various occasion of first times for Desmond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First times

Desmond收拾了行李——一個斜挎包，就這麼多，他父親堅持一切從簡——裡面是他的所有家當，或者，所有他願意帶走的家當：錢包，新買的假證件，幾件換洗衣服，一張發黃的照片。

他把袖劍放在床頭櫃上，後來想了想，又從包里掏出那張照片來，將它壓在袖劍下，照片上中年男人抱著一個孩子，表情嚴肅，又帶著初為人父的喜悅。

關上門后，他沒有回頭，也沒有放鬆警惕，郊外的夜空總是特別亮堂，在這裡月亮從不吝嗇她的光芒。一直到他搭上路過的一台卡車，Desmond才松一口氣。他跟司機閒聊著，隨口扯出幾句謊言——大學生，採集民俗的論文，拋錨的汽車——留著一把鬍子的男人跟他分享見聞和啤酒。

出逃平淡得讓他不敢相信。

Desmond握著玻璃瓶直到它帶上他的溫度，才用力將它灌下。

啤酒的酸澀和氣泡在他的胃裡翻滾，可是他卻覺得自己從未喝過更好喝的東西。

這是他第一次在徹底的自由中享受酒精。

\------------------------

他的背包依舊跟著他，一開始租住的小公寓里的東西越來越多。他在這個城市定居了下來，過去的都留在當初那個亮堂的馬路上。

Desmond照例在酒吧調酒，剛到時配給他的白色毛巾邊角有些脫線，那些常來的已經熟悉他的面孔，他甚至能在他們坐下之前就端上他們必點的飲料。店長是個有兩個孩子的女人，做事總是帶著一種讓他熟悉得可怕的利落，不過對他倒是很好，像是在他身上看到了自己兩個離家在外的孩子，而這逐漸打消了Desmond一開始對她抱有的懷疑。

小心謹慎總不為過。

有天店裡來了個陌生人，他帶著兜帽，外套黑色皮衣，上面紅色的繡花雖然不是他熟悉的花紋，但是依舊讓他立刻警惕起來。

“一杯長島冰茶，”男人眼睛都沒抬，徑直坐在他正前方，聲音低沉，“加一把那種小雨傘，謝謝。”

Desmond眨了眨眼，低頭忙活起來，接著穩當地將加了小雨傘的杯子推倒男人面前。而一直到他喝完離開，他都沒有說過更多的話——不管是關於刺客，還是聖殿，或是什麼第一文明之類的狗屁。

這是他第一次見到Alex Mercer。

\-----------------------

這是他被抓進來的第幾天？他已經不記得了。

最後，他也沒能逃離他父親的瘋言瘋語的具象化，儘管他現在知道那不是什麼老年人的偏執，而是確實存在的一場長遠而廣泛的戰爭。  
每天，他躺在床上，感到疲憊呈幾何倍地增長。每天，他都被塞到那台機器里，身體沒有運動，但是肌肉又切實地酸痛，他頭疼，漸漸地在機器外他都能看到一身白袍的敘利亞刺客和黎凡特總部高大的城墻。

這段時間的轉變細微而又顯著，不知道從什麼時候起，Desmond不再抱怨命運的不公和戰爭兩方的偏執，他平靜地接受了自己的未來，並且在Lucy向他請求同意，讓他幫助刺客的時候，他毫不遲疑地答應了——這一點他對自己的驚訝并不比Lucy的少。

後來他回憶過自己當初得感受，卻搜尋不到應有的不肯定及後悔，當時對錯與抉擇就放在眼前，而他也逃避得夠久了。

這是他第一次面對責任。

\-----------------------------------

他還是會想起Alex。

甚至在Abstergo，他都不可避免地想起他，和他那可笑的小雨傘。他從來不懂對方對小雨傘的執著，交流也僅限於天氣。

他似乎有個姐姐？還是妹妹？

他真希望他們能多互相了解一些。

Desmond深吸一口氣，Minerva跟Juno的影像在他面前，透過時空看著他，等他進行選擇，而他的上一個選擇似乎還只是昨天。

“離開這裡，”他沒有回頭，Shaun想抱怨但是被他打斷，“我不想你們出事。”

個人英雄主義，他腦海中有個聲音這麼對他說，這聲音低沉，像極了Alex的，你這是在自殺。或許吧，Desmond對自己聳了聳肩，但這畢竟比另一種方案好。身後的腳步聲漸漸遠離，面前的圓球閃著冰冷的光，脈動一樣一波一波地，呼喚著他，引誘他靠近，引誘他觸碰。

他深吸一口氣，手不可抑制地有些發抖，於是他咬緊牙齒，在自己能有別的想法前猛地按在冰冷的球體上。

這是他第一次直面死亡。

\------------------------------

他的手很疼，胸口也很疼，事實上他覺得自己沒有哪裡是不疼的。Desmond努力撐起眼皮，白晃晃的光刺得他差點流出淚水，有什麼人在周圍徘徊，金屬碰撞的脆響讓他皺起眉毛。

細長的刀片在白熾燈下反射，Desmond意識到那是手術刀特有的形狀，而自己又動彈不能。

操，他昏昏沉沉地想，我挺過了先行者的洗禮，卻要死在解剖學的手下。

然後有人尖叫起來，隔著水幕一樣模糊，臉上沾了一些溫暖的液體，順著他臉頰滴落，弄得他有些癢。

蒼藍色的眼眸出現在視線里，陌生的男人在一陣黑紅交錯之後變成酒吧里固執地要求小雨傘的人，Desmond眨了眨眼，從唇間噴了一口氣算是笑。

這是他第一次獲得新生。


End file.
